This invention relates generally to the field of conveying devices and more specifically to a multi-directional conveyor.
An Age old problem is how to easily convey objects from one point to another. One well known solution to this problem is the development of conveyor belts. They are traditionally used to transfer items from one location to another. Usually a conveyor belt operates by an endless loop belt of flexible material such as rubber or thin gauge steel or the like which is stretched taught by rollers, one of which is usually driven by a gear reduced motor. In many cases there is a flat support structure that lies under the top layer of belting so that items placed on the belt can be supported as they travel in a linear fashion while riding on the belt. Some conveying belts are segmented so that they can be curved as necessary rather than traveling in a straight line. Some conveyor belts are built to be angled and include anti roll bars so that items carried on the belt can be raised or lowered thereby carrying items in a linear fashion to a higher or lower point.
However there is a deficiency in the prior art in that current conveyor belts can not carry items so that they remain in a constant horizontal orientation even when the belt is caused to change its angle in the vertical plain.